Society Darling
by Dark Promise
Summary: SasuSaku. Non-Massacre. Sasuke uses Sakura to fulfill his needs, but what if she finally takes a stand and says no? R
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto.

A/N: Sorry guys, I've been gone for quite a while. I may be updating stories sometime in April. For now, I've got this juicy story that I have to get out of my system. Non-massacre of the Uchiha clan. First opening is when Sakura and Sasuke are 16 years old and ages as the story progresses.

**Warning:** This contains explicit adult content (rated NC-17). You have been warned.

Enjoy!

* * *

Sakura's core pulsed with pleasure as the male continued to ram her into the tree. The bark bit against her back, but she didn't care. The mysterious male panted while resting his head at the crook of her neck, a sly tongue slithering out to taste the salty sweat that had accumulated from their heated romp. Plump lips let out a shaky moan as she neared her climax, perfect white teeth now sunk into the bottom of her lip. He cupped her ass, feeling her orgasm through the tightening of her sweet hot sheath he went even faster. Small tits bouncing with every stroke as her slim arms wrapped around the young man to hold him to her. He fought back a grimace, didn't she get that it was just a casual encounter? He held no feelings for this girl, only sought relief from clan duties and pure personal gratification.

"Come inside me," She whispered fervently into his ear.

He twisted his head away and pulled out at the last moment, spewing stick semen all over her thighs and pants. Releasing her instantly she fell to the ground with a soft 'umph!' and gazed up at the male who suddenly turned cold. Zipping himself up he turned away. Hands in his pockets he briefly wondered what his mother would make for dinner. The weight of clan duties lightened a bit and it didn't feel like it was bearing down on his shoulders. For the moment anyway. Tomorrow was another day.

"Wait, Sasuke-kun!" But he didn't stop to answer her plea.

Sakura fought back tears.

It had always been like this. She was a mere genin while Sasuke was a jonin and looking to make ANBU. She prided herself on looks (her facial features were stunning) even though she lacked in certain areas (flat butt, small boobs). The pink haired girl spotted the boy when they were at the tender age of seven. Instantly taken with him she turned into a stalker with his other mob of fangirls. Only when he needed release did he come to her for it. No other girls were chosen or so she thought.

_One day… One day he'll see me and love me for who I am._

Foolish thoughts of a young girl in love with the idea of love.

One thing bothered her most of all… during all their encounters since they were fifteen, he would never kiss her. She tried on several occasions and he either turned his head away or pulled back and told her no. Though disheartened it did not stop her from welcoming him into her arms and wrapping her legs about him. He would never undress her, only tug down her panties and pants enough to enter her in a single thrust. Most times she'd wince and hiss at not being ready enough, but soon would wet to his insisted deep hard strokes. Sakura was not so naive to believe he felt something for her when she knew it was a simple fuck. Mating to relieve tensions and stress from his daily life and give him a pleasurable high.

This was how he always left her. On the ground, arms crossed around her chest as if she had been violated. Eyes downcast and hidden by her pink silky locks she stared at the semen that would soon stain her clothes if she didn't clean them off quick enough. She was always careful to put her clothes directly into the wash right after their trysts for fear of her mother seeing them when she did laundry.

For the first time, tears formed in her eyes. She didn't want to do it anymore.

* * *

End Chapter

A/N: I know it's super duper short, but it's all I have for now. :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! :]

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto

**WARNING:** This story contains strong sexual themes.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

"You're home late." The sound of her mothers voice broke her thoughts as she made her way down stairs.

A fluffly towel wrapped about her head and her attire consisted of a simple chemise.

"I'm sorry Okaasan, I was out with friends." Sakura supplied.

Sakura's mother was a middle aged woman that had long dark red hair and green eyes. It was her father that possessed the pink hair. He was usually mocked at work but learned to tune out such inane dribble. If she had to choose who her favorite parent was it would be her father. He was always smiling and easy going while her mother was tight lipped and thought only to further the Haruno clan in any way she could. Hatsumi motioned for her daughter to sit across from her at the dinner table. Sakura untied the knot that kept the towel in place, folding it and placing it on a nearby stationary table that lead into the kitchen. Silk pink locks flowed over her shoulder and framed her delicate face. Plump rose lips parted slightly as she waited for her mother to speak.

Hatsumi's unwavering gaze did little to ease the apprehension Sakura was feeling. What was her mother hiding?

"The daimyo is getting old and his son will soon assume the throne and be lord of fire country."

Sakura stared at a spot over the woman's shoulder, dreading what she would say next.

"You have caught his sons eye and he will be coming tomorrow to propose to you."

Silence followed.

"Are you listening?" Hatsumi snapped at her daughter.

Sakura's bright green orbs snapped to attention.

"Yes, Okaasan."

"As the sole heir to the Haruno family it is your duty to accept his proposal."

Shock painted over her face, a veritable pause before, "No. I won't."

Hatsumi's eyes narrowed dangerously.

"You won't do better than a lord and your beauty won't last forever."

"I'm only sixteen!" Sakura shouted back.

"Don't yell," Hatsumi snapped back but kept her voice low, "Who would you marry then? A shinobi?"

Sakura tilted her head down to look at her fists that were tightly clenched in her lap. Her mother was using her as a bartering chip. She felt cheap, worthless.

"Just because I'm not a boy..." She whispered.

Hatsumi lost her first child in a miscarriage, it would have been Sakura's older brother. He would have then assumed the duties suited for Hatsumi's needs. Would the outcome have been different? _No..._ Sakura thought after a moment, _it wouldn't. _

"How old is his son?" Sakura asked out of curiosity.

"Forty." Hatsumi's quick reply dealt a blow to Sakura's fragile state.

A man old enough to be her father. Sakura swallowed the bile rising in her throat.

"Okaasan, I can't marry him." Sakura's eyes pleaded, "I have someone else I love!"

"Who? A shinobi of no wealth or rank?" Another snide reply.

Licking her lips slowly, she answered, "It's an Uchiha."

They certainly were wealthy and was the most powerful clan in Konoha.

"The heir?" Hatsumi questioned.

"No..." Sakura didn't want to say his name.

"The younger one?"

The look on Sakura's face said it all. Hatsumi let out a small laugh, "Oh, the handsome one. Do you think he would even marry someone who isn't a part of his clan or someone ranked high in the village? His clansmen wouldn't allow it, even if he is second in the line to lead the clan."

She was right, of course.

This wasn't helping Sakura's mental state at the moment.

"We are primarily a civilian family and our lineage doesn't speak of many shinobi. Look at you, still a mere genin while all your classmates are now chunnin or higher."

Sakura knew what her mother was doing, planting little doubts in her mind to make her forget about Sasuke and direct her towards the chosen suitor.

"Now," Hatsumi spoke clearly and with distinction, she had enough of this nonsense, "You will marry the daimyo's son and bear him an heir. Obviously with his age the council is afraid he won't sire a child before he's past his prime."

"He's already past his prime," Sakura mumbled under her breath.

"You will also turn in a resignation letter to the Hokage tower to take you off the official lists as a shinobi."

"Did Tousan agree to this?"

Hoderi worked long hours at the Hokage tower's secret rooms that used very intelligent people to transcribed scrolls and codes of great importance.

"I didn't see the reason to burden your father with it as it has already been decided."

Sakura remained silent.

"Now eat, your rice is getting cold."

She didn't have much of an appetite anymore.

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

With her mission completed for the day and her resignation letter turned in, she waited by the big oak tree. Reaching a hand up to smooth out her hair as she felt naked now. The hitiate that once tied proudly over her pink hair was now gone. No longer was she a kunoichi but a simple citizen. Biting her lip, she clasped her hands nervously in front. How would he react to the news? Would he care? It was time to put him to the test.

Sasuke slowly strolled to their secret meeting place. His dark unruly bangs moved slightly in the wind as his eyes looked up from the ground.

"Hey." He said simply.

"Hi." Sakura replied slightly breathless. Feelings of love made her feel light headed around him, her heart doing flip-flops against its bony prison.

He moved closer, gathering her to him and hoisted her up against the tree, placing a knee in between her legs to keep her in place.

It's how it always started. She didn't resist.

"Sasuke-kun," She said between small gasps as he opened her shirt and ran his lean hands over her chest.

"Hn.." He continued by slipping his warm digits into her bra to brush the hard peaks teasingly.

"I have something to tell you." Sakura gasped out.

"What is it?" He leaned back from resting his head in the crook of her neck, collecting lingering traces of her scent in his nose.

"We can't do this." She whispered.

Removing his hands from her chest and his thigh from between her legs, he released her.

Instantly his fingers reached for his pants, unzipping the front part. He assumed she was on her period.

Sakura blushed as his cock sprang out of his shorts. After their many interludes it never ceased to amaze her.

His brows knitted in confusion when she didn't drop to her knees and service him as she'd done in the past.

"I'm promised to someone."

* * *

End chapter.

A/N: Things are getting juicy! ;]


End file.
